This invention relates to a device which is destined for use with tools, for example drills, which in use generate dust, splinters, powder, chips, shavings and the like, all generally referred to below as debris.
To take the example quoted, when a drill is used to produce a hole in a wall, for say the reception of a plug, in many instances the drilling produces a large quantity of dust or powder. Not only is this powder a nuisance in the immediate vicinity of the hole, or immediately below it, but it is frequently the case that the motor of the drill spreads the dust or powder over a comparatively wide area. This is particularly so when the drill hole is at a considerable distance from ground level or when drilling is to take place above the head of the user. Apart from the soil which is developed there is the danger that the dust or powder may get into the eyes or other parts of the body of the user. Moreover, the soiling of the chuck or other parts of the drill can interfere with the job.
The disadvantages specified above apply particularly to rotary tools, such as drills. It is pointed out, however, that similar disadvantages are encountered in the case of tools which work with an impacting action, or tools which are both reciprocating impact and rotation to attack the work.
Attempts have been made to combat this failing, for example using suction extractors or similar means at the site. This is accompanied by the disadvantage, however, that in addition to the comparatively expensive nature of the expedients adopted, almost invariably it calls for the assistance of an additional party to take care of this part of the procedure. Moreover, the collection effecting is not sufficiently reliable.
It is an object of this invention to provide a means for use with tools of the kind specified above which completely or largely inhibit the distribution of dust or like debris.
To this end the present invention provides an arrangement whereby the working component of the tool can be largely enclosed by a hollow collector housing for the debris, this collector being carried by the component or by other parts of the tool. In the case of a rotary tool it is proposed that the collector housing shall turn with the tool. In this case it is of advantage to make the collector rotationally symmetrical, and with an opening for the passage of the tool. In the case of non-rotating tools, which for example only have a reciprocating impact function, this rotationaly symmetry is not necessary.
A particular advantage of the present invention lies in the fact that the dust or other debris is trapped directly at the point at which it is generated and this by means of a device which is connected to the tool itself. In other words no additional servicing or facilities are required. In the case particularly of rotary tools the rotational drive is used to augment the trapping action of the collector housing. Generated particles of dust or the like which enter the rotary collector are entrained and positively held as a result of the actual operation of the tool. This effect is independent of the particular orientation of the tool. In the case particularly of overhead operation the best results are achieved because the dust falls straight into the collector and is not spewed out. However, even when the orientation of the drill is horizontal, a practically dust-free operation is experienced. The retention of the dust is of course, less positive in non-rotary tools, but even here particularly favourable results have been experienced.
It is of advantage to have the collector displaceable longitudinally of the tool to cater for accurate positioning thereof relatively to the operating end of this tool. For this purpose use may be made of a spring means to bias the collector in the direction of the tool. A spring for this purpose, can, for example, be mounted on a support plate and for instance, be of conical form so that it will occupy minimum space when depressed.